The Night Before Summer
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: The night before summer, something... I guess romantic and quite intimate happened. Update... A/N: Gender-bender, primarily focused on two characters.


**The Night before Summer**

**Start:

* * *

**

"Alright, that's it for today." Haruki said, stretching his arms.

Well, as you may have noticed, club meetings just came to an end. As I looked at the window and birds are hanging at the electric wires, chirping in harmony outside the school grounds. Summer is just in the corner and Haruki and I are still in the clubroom, (The three have left of course.) fixing our things before he locked the clubroom and go home. "Kyonko." Haruki looked at me "I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to." I replied, "I'll be okay." as I walked towards the door, he outran me and pressed himself against the door, preventing it to be opened.

"Now, now, I insist." he blocked the way "As Brigade Leader, I am also responsible for everyone's safety."

I rolled my eyes "Fine, fine." I said, giving up "You can walk with me."

"Alright." he said, opening the door "After you." he stood aside as I passed him.

He was silent as we walked to my house. Strange, I never saw him like that. After we arrived at our house, Haruki spoke "Can I sleep over?" he asked "My parents are in their second honeymoon."

"Are you crazy?" I raised an eyebrow "My parents would kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." he drew a smile on his face.

It took me a few minutes before I came into a decision "Alright." I sighed "Don't do anything stupid though." I went inside the house "I'm home!" I cried out "I also have a friend with me!"

"Oh?" my little brother emerged from the sofa and looked at Haruki "I don't mind you doing anything to her okay?" he winked at him. I looked at Haruki, he was blushing.

"Get out of here!" I threw him a manga at him "Go read that somewhere else!"

"Alright, alright." he grabbed the manga, turned off the T.V. and walked towards the washroom.

My parents for some reason allowed Haruki to stay for the night. After we ate dinner and I took a bath, I sat down the desk of my room and completed my homework, then I heard a knock. "Kyonko, open the door."

"Who is it?" I asked, facing the door.  
"It's Haruki." he replied outside the door.  
"Come in." I replied as I answer the last arithmetic question. Haruki came in seconds later, with a text book clutched on his side "Hey, I was wondering if... you could help me?"

I looked at him "Don't worry, the homework Okabe-sensei assigned to us is not due until the end of the week after the break."

"Nah, I wanted it finished anyway." he said as I sat on the bed.

"Fine." I looked at him "Let me see it."

Haruki sat beside me and showed me the question. As I helped him answer the questions I am beginning to notice something about him, when I am not looking at him, he is looking at my bare shoulder, I could feel his breathing going erratic on my neck and shoulder.

_Damn, that felt good. Wait what... what am I saying?! It's Haruki I am talking about!! _I mentally hit my head against the wall.

Then I felt his two arms wrapped around me.

"Nee... Kyonko." Haruki drew closer towards me

"Wha... what are you doing?" I asked him, trying to remove his arms around me.

"I love you." he held me tightly and pressed his lips into mine. He pushed me down, kissing me deeper. His tongue, although rough, slowly stroked the insides of my mouth. I feel powerless to him, then his hand moved upward across my chest and reached my breast, slowly squeezing it. I felt numb by the stimuli, it's just too much. I broke off from his lips "What the heck are you doing?!" I asked him.

"Don't worry." he whispered "I'll be gentle." he said to me, slowly grinding his bulging part of his pants to my thigh.

"What? Ah!" his other hand reached for my underwear and stroked my clitoris.

"Oh?" Haruki touched it again, "That felt good?"

"Nnh... not there! --!!" I nearly jumped as the sensation passed through me like electricity "Don't do that!!"

"Sorry, I guess." his chapped lips touched my neck, leaving a trail of kisses and ended to my lips. As he kissed me, he then raised my nightgown. "Hey," he looked at me "Why are you wearing a baby doll under your nightgown?" he was surprised that I wore a baby doll.

"Don't think that I anticipated this." I lied as I reached for his top it off. He slowly raised me up, kissing me harder as he took off the rest of my nightwear off me, leaving my underwear on. "Hm..." he looked at me "You look cute."

I blushed "It's embarrassing." I placed my arms and covered my bosom "Don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" he kissed me again, as he kissed me, he took off his pants leaving his underwear on.

His hand then reached for my underwear, "Don't!" I tried to grab his hand but I failed, he pulled the piece of clothing covering my pussy. Haruki then slowly stroked it, sending ripples of electricity across my body. "Wet already?" he looked at me "Goodness, you are so sensitive." he used his tongue and licked it. "No!" I tried to pull away but failed "That's... Ah!" I arched my back as he licked mine. Then, I felt this sensation, it felt weird, as if something is coming out. "Don't!" I clamped him between my legs and this sensation of pleasure, as if a violent wave from the sea, flowed around me. I released my grip from him, weakened by his... techniques."Hm..." he looked at me, smiling "That was so cute." he reached for my bra and took it off. His warm hands massaged my breasts, I could only mewl, powerless against him. I looked over and I saw him taking off his boxers and slid in a contraceptive on his member.

Haruki then slowly inserted his entire length inside me. I could only cover my face with the pillow, it's too painful for me. He was tearing something inside me, and when he broke through, something was dripping down from my pussy. "What?" I asked "What is that?"

He looked down "Don't worry," he slowly pushed inside me and pulled out "It's just blood."

"WHAT?!" I almost stood up and he pushed in again, I gasped as he pushed in. He wiped the tears from my eyes "It will feel good soon." he smiled as he thrust inside me again and I could only moan.

I looked at him again and from what I see, he is starting to struggle, as he pushed in for the twenty-second time, I rolled him over and impaled myself with his cock. It felt deeper, my legs felt weakened by all the pleasure arching through my body. He also pushed in as well, hitting a spot inside me. "Man," Haruki breathed at my ear "I love you." As we approached climax, we were both in sync. "Me..." I gasped as I pushed myself in "Me too." His hands then reached for my breasts and squeezed them. Minutes later, he came, fortunately he had that condom in, I don't want to live the nightmare of being pregnant at my current age..

As I pulled myself out of him, I fell on the bed, panting. Then, Haruki spread my legs a bit and slowly entered my ass. Signs of pain can be seen on my face, but moments later, I was grunting in ecstasy, moving in sync with him as his hands roamed across my body. He then kissed me as he exploded inside. Pulling myself out of the bed, I about picked up my clothes from the floor, two warm hands reached for my breasts. "Kyonko." his lips pecked my neck "I love you." his other hand reached for my pussy.

"No!" I successfully prevented his hand from reaching it "You had enough for one night." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. After he and I put our clothes on, I laid down the bed as he opened the window and laid beside me and I said "Good night." I slowly closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

The next day, I woke up finding Haruki no longer at my bed. I changed and went downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning?" Haruki said from the table, sipping orange juice. "Wait, it's afternoon." he looked at his watch.

"Hello to you." I replied and went to the kitchen, looking for anything to eat "Where did my parents go?" I asked him.

"Went out to grab some groceries." he went inside the kitchen and placed the cup in the sink, he then reached over and embraced me "Say, can I be your breakfast?" he smiled.

"Too early." I replied, smiling as well "Let me eat..." I kissed him on the cheek "...real food first." I grabbed ingredients from the fridge and made food for myself.

Settling the food I made on the table, I sat down. Haruki went to the living room and watched the T.V. with my little brother. After I finished my food, I sat down with them. "When are you leaving?" I asked him.

"In seven hours." he replied and carried me by my waist "But for now." he walked to the door "Let's go on a date."

"Hey!!" I screamed "Put me down!" I looked at my little brother "Help me!!"

My little brother just stared at the TV and waved, he will pay for this.

Outside, Haruki put me down and kissed me. "So, let's watch a movie." he grabbed my hand "Then to a hotel!!" he winked at me.

"NO!" I replied as we tripped and I fell on him. "Alright, I give up." I sighed. We both laughed after that, pulled ourselves up and went on a date.

_The date was fun, especially in the end.  


* * *

_

**:End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ah... a difficult fanfiction finally laid to rest. Typing this from the gender-bended Kyon (or to be exact, Kyonko) is quite difficult to do. Put a comment, place it in your favourites... go ahead.**

* * *

_**Credits: **_

**Original Creator: Nagaru Tanigawa**

**Director of the Anime: Tatsuya Ishihara**

**Fanfic Author: Myself (LOL)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Refer to my Universal Disclaimer in my Profile.**


End file.
